Story of Us
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: "I used to think one day we'd tell the Story of Us." Luke and Thalia's story, really. How they came together, lost each other... "and the story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now..." rated T for language, i suppose
1. Do You Trust Me?

**so, I've been obsessed with Percy Jackson since forever, but I've never posted one fanfiction about it. :) My friend and I were in search of PJO videos on Youtube and so many came up for Luke/Thalia, so we figured it'd be great if my first posted PJO fanfic was about them.**

Her feet hurt like a bitch. She was cold. Her makeup had smudged and she looked like a raccoon. For the first time in her life, her tongue wasn't moist. Her shoe had a hole. Her jeans had ripped at the knee and her leg was scabbed. Creepy, crusty old men kept leering at her. Her lips were chapped and she was sure they were bleeding.

She needed a nice warm coffee.

Getting the drink had been easy enough. She simply slipped into the Starbucks and waited until someone ordered something she would like. She felt kind of bad, taking the poor college student's nice, steamy mocha Carmel latte, but she had to do what she had to do.

Sitting outside some store, back against the concrete building, she took a long sip, loving the way the scorching liquid burnt her tongue. She smiled and set it down next to her legs.

Not even a minute later, a hand snatched it and her head snapped up to find a young boy with sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes drinking from her coffee. "Hey!" she exclaimed, making a desperate grab for the guy's hands.

"What?" he smiled, taking another sip from her nice, warm beverage as she jumped to her feet.

She glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? That's how people get AIDS."

"No, it really isn't," he laughed. He held the cup out to her, smirking as he tilted it from side to side. "Are you trying to tell me you have AIDS? You look a little young to, but, hey, you never know who's a prostitute around here."

She scoffed, making a grab for the cup, but missing. "No I don't, thank you very much, but _you _might, for all I know! Now give me my drink back!"

"You still want it," he taunted, "after my AIDS-infested mouth touched it? Quite the risk, princess."

"Don't call me princess, asshole. Give me back my drink. I don't care if you have AIDS anymore."

He pulled the drink away from her, out of her reach, smirking impishly, "You don't know what I've got."

She glowered at him, her electric blue eyes smoldering. "Just give me my damn drink." When he pulled it further away, she decided against trying for the cup and instead slapped him hard across the face. He cried out in surprise and dropped the coffee, scalding liquid splattering over both of them.

"What was that for?"

"There," she smirked, "now neither of us can have it."

"I like your attitude," the boy laughed. "What's you name?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm Luke."

She smiled, "Cool. Now I know who I'm avoiding."

"Well, then," he said, following her as she started walking away, "I think I should know the name of the girl who's avoiding me."

She stopped. "Fine, then," she turned to him. "The girl who's avoiding you is named Thalia. You don't need to know her middle or last names."

"Luke Austin Castellan," he smiled, "in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she spat. "My last name's Grace."

Luke smirked, "Is your middle name 'amazing'?"

She rolled her eyes, "Cute. But, no. It's Diana."

"Thalia Diana Grace," he tested it on his tongue. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

They stood in silence for a few moments before he gestured down the street, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "So, Thalia Diana, wanna go get a coffee? I know a guy who gives me ones for fifty cents. You know, pay you back for the one I stole?"

"Sure," she smiled, never one to pass up a nice, warm drink. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side, as they strolled down the street. She felt something hard and sharp press into her side, but ignored it.

"Did you know," he said as they sat down across from each other in the dimly-lit coffee shop, "that Diana is the Roman form of the Greek goddess Artemis?"

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me."

"You're mom knows a lot about Greek mythology?"

She looked up at him over the rim of her cup, "Yeah, I guess. I would've never pegged you as a myth fanatic."

"My mom taught me, said it was important for me to know all I could, that it would help me one day," he shrugged, looking away. "Fat load of good it's done me."

"What do you mean?"

He looked back to her, his eyes meeting hers, "The more you know, once you know, they come after you like you're a magnet and they're made of metal."

"What are you talking about?"

Luke looked into her eyes very seriously: "Promise me you won't run away if I tell you something."

"Depends on what it is..."

He sighed, "I could tell, the moment I saw you, that you were like me. You gave off that...feeling."

"Like you? What, do you mean a runaway?"

"We're both runaways, yes; but we're also both demigods. You're ADHD and dyslexic, right? You're dad, who's your dad?" he questioned, leaning towards her over the table.

"I don't know _who_ my dad is."

"Have you met him?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Did he radiate power?" his hand crept across the table to hers, the tips of his fingers brushing her knuckles.

"You're freaking me out," she said, though she did not withdraw her hand. "Stop being weird. You're one of those creeps, aren't you? One of those ones who follow me around?"

"People follow you around?"

"Yeah, so what? Just creepy guys and the occasional guy with horns."

His eyes widened, "With horns? You've seen them, too?" After she nodded, he reached inside his sweatshirt and pulled out something hard and sharp, glinting the the low light.

A dagger.

He turned her palm over in his hand, tracing her lifeline with the tip of the blade, gently, so gently. "Do you see it, Thalia? What is it?"

"Why the hell do you have a dagger?" she whispered, afraid of attracting attention.

He was focused on her hand, dragging the blade to the center of her palm before, suddenly, he dug the tip into her hand- only slightly, but she still gasped in pain. He smiled as he pulled the knife from her skin, grinned at the drop of blood that oozed out. "I knew it; I knew you were like me."

"Are you crazy?" she clutched her hand to her chest.

He looked at her, still smiling, "A mortal wouldn't have felt a thing, wouldn't have bled, reacted. You're like me." He reached for her hand, but she pulled back. He frowned, reaching for her again, letting his fingertips hover just above the back of her hand. "Thalia," he soothed, "I know I seem crazy, I know this is scary, but please..."

He brushed the tips of his fingers against her skin, only to receive a large electric shock. He pulled his hand away as quickly as he could, staring at her with wide, icy blue eyes.

"Why are you saying 'mortal' like you aren't one?" she questioned.

"Because I'm not; we're not. My father is Hermes, Greek god of messages, travelers, and thieves." He touched his singed fingertips. "By the shock you just gave me, I'd say your father's someone like Zeus."

"That's crazy."

"I know, but why would I waste my breath saying it if it wasn't true?"

"I don't need to know who my father is, not even if he is some fancy Greek god. I don't need anyone," Thalia announced.

Luke smiled softly, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a dad. I don't have a family. It was always me and my mom, but she couldn't take care of me. So, here I am. Hermes and I may be blood, but we are _not _family. Blood is the only thing that keeps me tied to him, that keeps the monsters after me."

"Monsters?"

He nodded, "Once you know, they'll come after you. You're scent is stronger once you know, I think."

She squeaked, "So now they'll be coming after me?"

He took her hand in his and she let him. He caught her eyes in a stare. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you alive...if you'll let me."

His eyes were so blue, so trustworthy. "How do I know you're not a monster?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have stopped for this pleasant chat. I wouldn't have cared about your pretty face or the fact that your eyes are _really blue_. I'm going to protect you, Thalia, keep you intact. We'll be a team. We'll be friends."

She shook her head, staring at him incredulously, "How old are you?"

"Just turned thirteen. You?"

She grinned, "I'll be twelve soon enough. December."

"Well," he stood and offered his arm, the other behind his back, "shall I escort you to your new home, Miss Thalia?

Thalia giggled, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes, and looped her arm through his, "Why, of course you shall, Mister Luke!"

They exited the coffee house, arm in arm, looking for all the world like two kids with not a care in the world. But, they both now knew that dark things lurked around every corner.

Despite this knowledge, they were both content, happy, with their new situation, because, now, they had each other.

**My first-ever PJO story to be posted, so cut me some slack if it isn't too great. You can always leave a review and let me know what you thought of it, though. **


	2. You'll Miss Me

****Okay, ****

****So, instead of a bunch of chapters about their many adventures, I'm going to have how they met (Chapter One, have you seen it?) and, for this chapter, how Thalia was after his death. ****

****SO, that's the plan. It's what I'm sticking with. Probably.****

She knew the other Hunters were staring at her, she could feel their eyes on her, but did she care? No. Why should she care? Why bother, caring about people and what they think? They'd all leave you eventually.

"Thalia?" one of the Hunters, a girl named Alicia, tried. "Are you alright?"

She knew she'd been in the same spot for days, lying on the floor of her father's cabin at Camp Half-Blood while she was supposed to be helping renovating the camp. But, whatever. She was staring under the bed, arms pulled close to her face, staring under the bunk at the home of childhood monsters.

"Go," she sighed, "away."

"Thalia-"

"Out," she heard Percy's voice, the sound of the Hunters leaving. She saw his sneakers on the other side of the bed, saw him lay down on the floor and stare at her from under the bunk. "Hi."

She blinked slowly, pulling apart dry lips. "Hi," she croaked, voice feeling weak, like she hadn't spoken in forever.

"So, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Running a sleeve over her face, trying to brush the lifeless feeling from her face, she shrugged, eyes prickling. "Something bad happened," she told him, trying to be vauge even though they both knew why she was acting the way she was.

"Acting like this won't change what really happened," he insisted, trying to give her a small smile. "Things might seem bad, but it'll all work out."

She knew he was trying hard, that was just as sad as she was, that every death had affected him more than most. _So what_, the voice in her head whispered, _you're not allowed to be sad now?_

"Go," she growled, "away." She wasn't sure if she was talking to the voice or Percy.

"No," Percy argued, blinking his sea-green eyes. "You're going to tell me what's wrong."

_I can't do that_ the voice in her head hissed.

"He's talking in me head."

"Who?"

She closed her eyes. "Luke."

She remembered seeing his body, his white face when Hermes had pulled the shroud away. She could clearly picture the charred ends of his hair. She could still see the blood staining his lips, a vampire's lipstick, like an undead creature.

She drew in a shakey breath.

"Thalia, I know you loved him, on some level-"

"Love?" she interrupted with a scoff. "Love, love, love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing."

_You know I loved you_ the voice soothed.

"Love's not supposed to do that," she insisted, hardly realizing she was speak out loud. "You make me go mad."

"Thalia?" Percy questioned, eyebrows drawing together.

"I didn't love him."

"Yes, you did," Percy reached out a hand, stretching through the shadow under the bunk to curl his hand over her fist, like paper beats rock.

_Yes, you did, _he voice begged.

"He killed people."

"He was angry."

She shook her head, letting him slip his hand into hers. "That's not a reason."

"Thalia-"

"Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have?"

He shook his head. "Bet it hurts, doesn't it?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?" he began to extract his hand from hers.

She shrugged, but held tight to his hand. He grinned.

"Maybe you should just take the time to say goodbye. You have to."

She shrugged.

_No, you don't, _the voice promised. _You have a choice._

"I have to let go," she sighed, closing her eyes.

_No, don't do that._

"Give me one good reason," she demanded.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but realized she wasn't talking to him. He licked his lip, tightening his grip on her hand.

_Because I love you._

She loosened her hold on Percy's hand, slipping away. "You have no right to say that to me."

_You loved me, too. We were together; we were happy._

"But you betrayed me."

_I'm sorry._

"Yeah, me too."

_You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be like this. Just go back to sleep. You'll be safe. We can be together._

She opened her eyes, lashes fluttering, stared at Percy. "It's okay," he said, "to be scared."

"I'm not scared," she told him. "I'm not scared of anything."

_You're afraid of losing me._

"Stop it."

_I can't do that. I love you._

"No, you're not real. You never happened. You're not real. You're in my head."

_We were real._

"But you're not. And I'm saying goodbye."

_You'll miss me._

"You can't miss," she whispered, "what's not real."

The voice went quiet.

"Feeling better?" Percy smiled.

She shrugged, touching his hand, lips twitching in the corners. "Maybe."

"It'll take a bit." He wiggled from his spot on the cold floor. "Now, how about we both get up and enjoy the sunshine? Apollo's done a great job with it today." He winked.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Percy stood, stretched, joints cracking. He grinned down at her. "You better catch up or I'll send Nico in to get you and he'll make this place reek of death."

She rolled onto her back, laughing a little. "No one wants that."

HIs footsteps creaked across the floorboards until he reached the door. Annabeth was waiting; Thalia could hear her whispering to the Seaweed Brain. "How's she doing? Is she coming out?"

"She's upset," Percy explained, tried.

"I know," Annabeth whispered. "We're all upset. But she needs to get out of that room!"

Percy grinned, "She will on her own time. Let's go."

Thalia heard them leave. She sat up, stared around, stood up, looked in the mirror. Wiping under her eyes to removed the smeared makeup, she gave her reflection a smile. "Go enjoy the sunshine, Thalia," she encouraged.

_It'll be good for you, _the voice agreed.

She walked out the door and took a deep breath.

**End.**

**So, yes, Thalia goes a little crazy. And Luke's speaking to her in her head. And Percy cheers her up.**

**Happy ending, right? :D**

**Our vision of Thalia was so deeply influenced by Kaya Scodelario and her character Effy from _Skins_. Seriously, she's Thalia in, like, most of the Luke/Thalia videos and she's what we were picturing through this. We even borrowed a few lines from _Skins_. **

**Thanks, England.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the Story of Us, even if it is more like a tradgey now.**

**Reviews are love, hate, and everything in between.**

**P.S. - NEVER stab a person's tree. It's rude.**


End file.
